A Lazy Afternoon
by J. Maria
Summary: A Fred and George ficlet. Tell me if I should contiue it.


**__**

A Lazy Afternoon

George Weasley stretched lazily. He had absolutely no motivation to do anything at all. Fred, his twin, was in Bristol, getting more of the rarer supplies they used in their compounds. Their joke company, Those Weasley Wankers, was a booming success. Since the last battle with Voldemort and the Death eaters, more and more witches and wizards were looking for things to brighten their days. Fred was at the helm of things, and George was the back man. He wasn't complaining. He let Fred be the front man.

He was startled when the knock came at the door. Not many people had this address. George pulled himself from his stupor and rose.

"What is it?" He called, raising the window on the half-door. He was startled to see the brunette at the door. Her long hair was curly and she wore a lab coat.

"I'm real sorry. I'm looking for 'Those Weasley Wankers'? Y'all wouldn't know them?"

"Depends on what you're looking for luv."

"I - well, I need to know _exactly_ what this is made of."

George gave her an odd look. She held a plastic bag with Whistling Dixies. It was the newest line of Annoyance Contraptions. Once the capsule was stepped on or cracked open, the person thought bugs or birds were twittering around their head. He nearly fell over laughing. He wasn't about to go around giving out trade secrets to the pretty Yank. 

"Depends on _who's _asking." He narrowed his eyes. She simply rolled hers.

"Winifred Burkle, head of Practical Science Department of Wolfram & Hart. Well, the LA branch. And you are?"

"George Weasley. Of Those Weasley Wankers. Do come in."

George pulled the bottom half of the door open. She ducked into the room. Her eyes roamed over the before falling on him. She gently placed the bag on the table. He made a gesture for her to sit. She accepted.

"Now, what can I do for you Ms. Burkle?"

"It's Fred."

"Pardon?" What did his brother have do with it? Other than the fact that they had created the Whistling Dixies.

"You called me Ms. Burkle. You can just call me Fred."

"Oh. I thought you were talking about my brother, Fred. He's the other half of Those Weasley Wankers."

"You seem awfully young to have a company pumping out stuff like this."

"And you seem awfully young to be the head of a Practical Science Department."

"Oh. I'm not really . . . anyway, I wanted to know what this thing -"

"It's a Whistling Dixie."

"A what?"

"A Whistling Dixie."

"I thought they only had that in the south."

"It's a joke. You step on it and it -"

"Makes you think you're being attacked by birds or bugs. You should have seen Spike's face when he stepped on one, and Angel just kept laughing at him, and Spike hit him and Angel threw him through his office window, and they - you'd think they'd make the widows stronger there, considering how often we trashed the place when we were fighting them, but now we run them, so maybe Angel should consider stronger windows. Lord knows what they were thinking, I mean they got the necro-glass you'd think they'd make it pretty much indestructible considering what Angel is, unless their just waitin' up there for someone to just bust the glass and poof, he's gone." Fred clapped her hands together.

"Sorry, didn't follow any of that."

"I tend to ramble. This one time, -"

"Fred, do get on with the point. What was your question about the Whistling Dixie?"

"How did you harness that magickal energy? No one in R&D could get anything except the logo off the last capsule. And then they cross-referenced it with the - computer and then the seers had to be brought in."

"I'm afraid I can't give you the specifics of the spell - "

"Spell? So it's based in Wicca, and you're not some evil bad-ass trying to kill us through the Senior Partners?"

"Yes. No. We're Hogwarts' trained wizards. And the only evil bad-ass, as you put it, is Voldemort, and we work on the side of Good. With Dumbledore and Harry."

Fred looked at George. And here she thought she was the only one who had the nonsensical ramblings cornered. Who knew, that across the pond, she had a redheaded twin? Well, not it the birth aspect, but in the insane ramblings aspect.

"So, you specialize in jokes?"

"Yes."

"And you make a profit on this?"

"Yes."

She was a beautiful woman. He couldn't help ignore her beauty. Then something struck him as funny.

"So you work for an evil law firm?"

"Yes."

"But you're on the side of good?"

"Yes."

"How's that working for you?" They both asked at the same time. They burst out laughing. When Fred finally composed herself, she did the unthinkable.

"So, do you have a catalog I can take back with me?"

"Only if you promise not to try and dissect anything we sell you."

"Cross my heart."

"Here."

Fred rose to leave, when George caught her hand.

"Feel free to call us if you ever have any questions about our products."

"You bet I will." She smiled sweetly as she shook his hand.

**END PART**


End file.
